Wish-For-Kick
by tylar.dunham
Summary: This is how I wish Kim and Jack got together, I believe they are perfect for eachother:)...Please read and review!
1. Skyfall 007

**How I think it Happened**

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please please please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it **

**Kims POV**

"Jack, come on! Pretty please." I batted my eyelashes at him praying he would give in. I had been bugging him for days to take me to go see the new movie Skyfall hoping it would give me a chance to "be scared" so he would hold me.

"Kim come on, I told you that's not for girls to see!" He looked annoyed now but I could see his eyes soften as he saw me frown. Man guys are suckers for a good pouty face.

"Ppplllleeeeeaaaasssseeee Jack! I promise you I won't get scared once!" Even though I knew that wasn't true considering the fact I was going to get scared on purpose.

"Fine!" Jack screamed, giving in I could tell he was just saying it to shut me up, but hey it worked!

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I screamed hugging him and jumping around crazily.

"I'll pick you up at 7!" I said winking at him and he just chuckled as he went to pull his stuff out of his locker. I ran out of the dojo mentally going through my wardrobe trying to find something appropriate for tonight.

**Jacks POV**

I can't believe I said yes to taking Kim to see Skyfall, I know she doesn't want to be treated like a girl but COME ON! I can't help it no one can ignore her blonde hair and her obtrusive personality, everyone loved her because she was a girl! I know shes going to get scared tonight and I'm going to be the one that has to protect her, I smiled at the thought of me wrapping my arm around her and pulling her close to me. I sighed quietly and went to go was up remembering what Kim said about picking me up at 7…even though I knew I was going to pay for her ticket. She may be my best friend but I am still a gentleman!

Kim arrived at my house at 7 as promised as soon as she came in I silently cursed as I noticed the way her jeans hugged her hips and how pretty her hair looked down. She had such a natural beauty she was stunning!

"Jack?!" Kim yelled my name into my ear and I realized I had been ignoring her for the past 5 minutes she had been calling my name.

"S-S-Sorry, what were you saying?" I stuttered trying to cover for my slip up knowing I was failing miserably.

"I asked if you were ready to go." Kim said smirking, knowing exactly what I had been doing. To answer her question I picked her up bridal style carrying her out the door where I started to walk to the theatre.

**Kims POV**

As soon as Jack picked me up I started banging on his shoulders to put me down he put my down lightly running his hand down my back making me a shiver slightly. He chuckled when he saw my goosebumps staring into my eyes for a moment before turning away and continuing to walk into town.

"Jack?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah Kimmy?" I cringed slightly when he called me that and decided against hitting him, instead glaring pointedly at him so he would get the message.

"What would you do if I said I needed your help with something?" I mentally searched my brain for something I needed help with looking for something that would allow me to spend more time with him.

"Now, now Kimmy" He said purposefully using my nickname "I know you have a crush on me and all but you and I both know that whenever you need help with something it can't be good." He was teasing me but it still didn't keep me from blushing profusely and wishing what he said wasn't true. I hit him hard on the back of the head watching as he cringed slightly trying to keep his "Macho Man façade".

"Just tell me what you want." Jack said giving up and rubbing the back of his head.

"What I was going to say was I wanted your help with my flying back kick but if you going to act like that I might as well just go and ask Jerry." Only half kidding considering the fact if Jerry knew how to do a flying back kick I wouldn't be able to beat him up.

"Course I'll help you, because you know I am the best!" Jack puffed up him chest trying to look stronger then he actually was, not that his form was bad especially those hard abbs…and his warm soft brown eyes that just make me wanna….SNAP OUT OF IT KIM! I shook my head right as we arrived at the movie theatre arguing with over who was going to buy the tickets. In the end he won by saying I could repay him with a kiss.

**Jacks POV**

"Well Kim, wheres my kiss?" I asked holding my cheek towards her, she slapped my cheek lightly.

"You wish!" She stated sticking her tongue out at me. I sighed, because of course I actually did wish.

"Oh I will get my kiss mark my word." I laughed and chased her into the theatre and we were both immediately shushed by our fellow theatre people as the previews started and I settled in for what would soon be known as the best 2 hours and 30 minutes of my life.

**I hope you guys liked it! I'll try and update it soon if you guys liked it please review and tell me how I did for my first one! Any suggestions are welcome for the story everyone has great ideas and I will totally give you recognition for your ideas!:) **


	2. The Dream

**Hey Guys, I loved all your reviews! Also this is my first time writing romance so please tell me if this sounds horribly cheesy! Thanks :) Also….this is spoilers for the movie skyfall so don't be disappointed if I let a few things slip! And this chapter is rated more of a T.**

**Chapter 2 - The Dream**

**Kims POV**

The lights dimmed and I grinned as the previews started rolling and I quickly pulled out my phone to text grace. (**A/N **_Kim-Italics_** Grace-Bold**)

_At the movies with Jack watching skyfall, this could be it Grace!_

**AHHH! I want all the details later tonight!**

_Like I could wait ;)_

I snuck a glance at jack and saw him studying me as if he was waiting for me to jump into his lap. I blushed turning my attention to the screen watching as the two men began to fight on top of the train I quickly closed my eyes and peeked out through my hands pretending to be scared. I saw my chance coming up as the lady lined up her shot, and let out a small scream as I watched Bond fall of the train. Jack quickly looked at me putting his arm around me and pulling my close as I snuggled into him side, complimenting myself on my excellent work. I looked up and gasped as I saw Jack lean down closer and closer. I gasped as his lips touched mine as the massaged my lips setting of fireworks in my stomach as his tongue gently asked for entrance and I happily let him I, moaning as his tongue swept my mouth dancing erotically with my tongue. We pulled apart gasping for breath both blushing as we saw we were still inside the theatre he bent down again and I prepared myself for his lips to touch mine, but the touch never came.

"I told you I'd get my kiss." He whispered seductively in my ear as he gently took my hand rubbing his thumb along my skin sending shivers up my spine.

I felt a slight tap on my shoulder and quickly bolted up right realizing I had fallen asleep on Jacks shoulder. I blushed bright red when I realized what I had been dreaming about and quickly began to pretend like it never happen.

**Jacks POV**

I laughed as I shook Kim awake and she tried to act like she hadn't just slept through the first hour and a half of the movie not that I could've explained to her what happened all my nerves had been on edge as her head rested against my shoulder. I wouldn't have woken her except for the fact that her snoring was becoming recognizable and I didn't want anyone else to complain. I sighed as I remembered the way her hair slanted across her chest and she would snuggle closer to me as if trying to get away from the noise. I remembered how she fit perfectly beneath my arm, thinking that we were like those final puzzle pieces that actually fit.

"What were you dreaming about princess?" I asked purposefully using her hated nickname, mainly because I wanted to know what had her blushing so hard when she woke up.

"Nothing!" she quickly snapped back getting an angry shush from the people behind us.

"Ohhh I get it, it was about me, that's why you can't tell me." I winked and watch her turn three different shades of red and watched her try to think of an excuse. "It's okay, it happens to everyone." I said, partially teasing her, partially wishing it was true. I waited for her response, but it never came. I watched as she bolted out of the theatre wondering what I had said to make her so upset, after all I was only teasing all she had to do was tell me to stop. I quietly got up and made my way to the door, wondering where she would've gone. Then I realized, the only place I couldn't go, the girls room. Shoot!

**Kims POV**

I don't know why I ran into the bathroom, I mean come on I knew he was only teasing! But some part of me just couldn't help wishing he was serious. I sighed slowly getting up knowing he would be waiting with questions, I walked to the door trying to think of an excuse that would have the answer for what I did. I reached out to open the door and jumped back watching as Jack came sliding in.

"Jack! What are you doing in here!?" I screeched loudly my heart feeling like it was in my throat.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied in a normal tone and I could tell he wasn't going to let it go this time.

"Jack you wouldn't understand..." I started before I was violently cut off.

"Kim, I wouldn't understand? Try me! I'm your best friend and I wouldn't understand?!" I could sense his frustration and I willed him to understand what he was doing to me. I closed my eyes to take deep breath stiffening when I felt his arm on my shoulder.

"Kim" he said lightly "You know I'm always here for you right?" His look of reassurance caused me to look into his eyes before I quickly started to look down again as he caught my chin pulling me towards him in one simple motion. I closed my eyes feeling the heat crackle around us as our lips slowly were brought closer together.

**Hey guys sorry for the cliffy…I don't know what to make happen next! I mean how badly can you want to see Kim and Jack kiss? :)Kidding of course! Please review I love hearing from you guys! Any ideas are always welcome! Will try and update again soon:)**


	3. Lindsey

**Hey Guys! Sorry I totally meant to update last night but I had swim practice and I went to see the opening of Breaking Dawn part 2! (soooo good by the way)**

**Chapter 3 Lindsey**

**Jacks POV**

I grabbed Kim pulling her closer to me; it was almost as if I could feel the electricity around us. I sighed as her lips were just about to touch mine.

"JAAAACCCCKKKKIIIIEEEE!" Lindsey shrieked grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Kim.

I watched as Kim slowly realized what was going on and looked at me in horror as she tried to back into a stall.

"KIM!" Lindsey turned to her with the meanest looking face I had ever seen, and Kim had given me the glare plenty of times. Lindsey lunged for her and I stepped in between them quickly moving Kim out of the way. We watched as Lindsey stumbled into the stall, taking that moment to make out escape. I grabbed her hand pulling her as gently as I could back into our theatre.

"Jack?" Lindsey called out as we made a run for the doors, as soon as the door shut we both started laughing as hard as we could trying not to disrupt anymore people then we already had.

"Did you see her face?" Kim asked in glee and I chuckled at the thought of her getting so much pleasure from her anger.

"I can still hear her calling me Jackie." I shuddered and smiled to myself as Kim snorted nudging me back towards our seats.

We had just sat down as the credits started to roll, we both shared a glance and again I grabbed her hand just liking the way we fit together as we walked out of the theatre. She pulled me behind a cardboard display and I shot her a questioning glance. I followed her finger and quickly sucked in a breath when I noticed Lindsey standing in front of the door.

"Kim." I whispered getting her attention, I pointed towards the back exit and we both chuckled as we started to walk towards the dojo betting with each other on how long Lindsey was going to wait.

"Okay I say she waits there until AT LEAST 11:00" Kim said laughing at how pathetic the brunette could be.

"No way, she'll be gone by 10:30!" I replied feeling bad for the girl, I mean come on how long can you really wait around for someone to leave before it just gets pathetic.

**Kims POV**

I'm so glad I went to the movies with Jack! I mean how often do you get to laugh at how pathetic Lindsey is with someone? I mean her face was priceless; Jack was totally going to lose this bet!

"Okay Jack you are on and you will be buying me dinner after I win! Anyplace of my choosing!" I smirked knowing how deep Lindsey's obsession for Jack went and knowing there was no way she'd leave before 10:30!

"Okay so the looser buys the winner dinner? I'm in and I think you have it mistaken, you will be the one buying me dinner at any place of my choosing!" I watched as he smirked, he was so adorable and yet I still couldn't wait to beat him! I watched him pull out his phone and begin texting someone.

**Jacks POV**

As soon as Kim agreed to the bet I whipped out my phone 10:00…I still had 30 minutes until my time was up. I decided to text Lindsey and see what she was up too.

(**A/N**: **Jack-Bold**, _Lindsey- Italics_)

**Hey Lindsey **

_JACKIE!:)_

Oh god I was already regretting giving her my number.

**You want to meet me somewhere?**

_OMG r u 4realzies?_

**Yeah meet me at Circus Burger in 15 okay?**

_CANT WAIT BABY;)_

I shivered at the fact she couldn't take a hint but smiled that Kim was going to take me to dinner.

"Hey Kimmy you want to go see if Lindsey's still at the Theatre?" I smirked knowing I was going to win.

**Kims POV**

Okay he was totally up to something! Who had he been texting on his phone?

"Of course Jackie." I said using the same ridiculous nickname that he had used on me. I walked over to him, giving him the warmest hug I possibly could while sliding his phone out of pocket and into my hands. I smiled up at him trying so hard not laugh at the fact I had just pickpocketed him, he smiled back at me and walked over to get his bag from his locker. I quickly saw that the last message had been from Lindsey and I looked up quickly and tried open it before it was ripped from my hands causing me to rip my head around to find jack staring at me smirking.

"Kimmy….what were u doing with my phone?" I pretended to act surprised as if it had magically ended up in my hands.

"Ummm…Ummm" I stammered racking my brain for the right words.

"What were you doing texting Lindsey?" I finally said back, I watched as his face turned to a look of complete shock.

"You read my texts!" He asked with a look of disbelief.

"You tried to cheat at a bet that meant nothing!" I yelled back watching as I saw him trying not to laugh.

"Sorry Kimmy it was just too good to resist!" We both glanced at each other before cracking up.

"Dinner?" I asked.

"It would be an honor!" he replied taking my hand. "Oh" he paused for a moment. "Umm the only place we can't go is Circus Burger." He asked suddenly blushing.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"I asked Lindsey to meet me there." He said looking sheepish.

"Oh come on! We can go get Falafeals!" I said grinning as I pushed him out the door.

**Hey Guys I hope you liked this chapter having someone walk in on them almost kissing was AbberzZzCain idea! Im thinking about making them get more romantic in the next chapter! Anyways review please!**


	4. The Kiss

**Okay guys I'm updating again! I love all your reviews and I got some of the ideas for this chapter from kickforever, I hope guys like it! As always please review and I hope you love it you guys are great! Oh and I'm just going to assume their 14/15 years old I just assumed they were freshman because in New Jack City Eddie said "and he won best hair in 9****th**** grade" when referring to Jack.**

**Chapter 4 The Kiss**

**Jacks POV**

I laughed as Kim pushed me over to falafels both of us laughing at the fact we tried so hard to win the bet against each other.

"Take out? We can go eat at my house." I offered wanting to spend more time alone with her.

"Sure." Kim shrugged ordering some baba ganush.

"Extra spicy?" She looked back at me to confirm and I nodded my head stepping up next to her and pulling out a 10 to pay. She smiled and tried to pull hers out too.

"No, no I cheated I have to pay." I said swatting her hand away from the cash register as she laughed taking the bag from Phil.

"Thanks Phil." She said waiting for me at the door I swung my arm around her waist and pulled her towards me, starting to walk towards my house.

"Kimmy?" I asked not really sure what I was going to say yet.

"Yes, Jackie." She said in a whiny voice, making me laugh at the fact she hated her adorable nickname. When I didn't reply right away she looked up at me and I gasped at how the sun made her eyes sparkle, I pulled her closer to me. Never taking my eyes off of her, leaning closer as her eyes closed, taking a moment to sigh at the fact this time there was no Lindsey to interrupt us. I closed my eyes finally letting our lips connect, letting myself get lost in the kiss. The way her lips felt on mine, the way her hips felt beneath my hands, the warmth that she brought to me when she slowly wrapped her hands around my neck pulling are bodies closer together. She moaned and I immediately stepped back realizing what I had done.

"Jack..." She started, before I cut her off.

"Kim…I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just, I just…" I tried to explain, but none of the words would come out right.

"Jack…" She tried to comfort me, but I knew what I had done.

"Kim, I'm so sorry, I have to go," and then I did the most cowardly thing I had ever done it my life…I ran away like a little girl.

**Kims POV**

I watched as Jack ran down the street still standing there holding the food we had just ordered trying hard not to let the tears fall. I walked slowly down the street, still trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. I sighed as I remember the sweetness of his lips the way his hair felt as I twisted my arms around his neck, never wanting to leave his arms. I smiled as I realized he couldn't ignore me now, not after that. I would just have to talk to him tomorrow; yeah that's what I would do.

**The next day (Monday) at school**

I walked into the building, my eyes quickly scanning the crowd for Jack. I saw him standing with Jerry, Milton and Eddie walking over to them; Jack looked up and blushed when he saw me.

"Umm...Guys I'll see you later, I have to go ummm…talk to Ms. Abblebaum about something." He stammered out before walking quickly towards the bathroom, the opposite way of the health room. The guys looked at me confused before shaking their heads and walking towards their lockers. Walking slowly behind them I heard Jerry mutter "blondes" and I clenched my fists walking towards my first block.

**Friday**

Okay this was officially the worst week of my life, Jack had been avoiding me the only time I saw him was when I passed him in the halls, and even then he just ignored me and kept moving. I have had enough! Why was he acting like this? Today after school I am going over to his house and I am getting an explanation one way or another.

I tapped my pencil on the side of my desk and watched as the minute hand slowly moved around the clock, each second making me more anxious. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as the bell rang making me jump up and grab my stuff, running out the door.

**Jacks POV**

I was scum; no I was worse than scum. I had been avoiding Kim all week long, I was a coward. I skipped going to the dojo and started walking home the vision of me and Kim kissing burning in my mind, what had I done? Id wanted it for so long, but I didn't think about what it could do to us. I opened the door to my house, walking to the kitchen before dropping my bag on the floor and opening the fridge, grabbing a Gatorade. I was about to walk up the stairs when someone starting pounding on the door, I yanked it open only to find the one person I had been avoiding all week.

"Kimmy?" I asked, forgetting about use of her hated nickname.

"Jack I'm tired of this…look your my best friend and no matter how good the kiss was for me… if you want to pretend it didn't happen, well then we can pretend because I miss you." I stopped her before she could continue. She liked the kiss?

"You liked the kiss?" I asked repeating the words I had just thought.

"YES!" She yelled, starting to say more as I picked her up spinning her in a circle as I pulled her close to me our lips centimeters apart.

"Then why are you still talking?" I asked as our lips mashed together both us putting all of our feelings from the previous week into the kiss. Our hands wrapped tightly around each other as I carried her up the stairs, our mouths still infused as I tumbled into my room, laying her gently on the bed. Hearing her moan brought me satisfaction as I smiled against her lips, finally breaking apart both of us gasping for breath.

"Soo…you're not going to run away again are you?" She asked and I smiled as I answered her question by wrapping my arms around her and kissing her until we both couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll take that as no." She said breathlessly both of us trying make our breathing even again, and then failing miserably as we grabbed each other again loving the way we fit together.

"So Kimmy, there's still one thing that needs to be addressed though." She looked at me confused and she smiled as my words finally made sense.

"Yes." She whispered massaging her lips gently over mine I rolled over putting me on top as I leaned in closer out bodies pressed together as I swept my tongue over her bottom gaining entrance to her mouth, our tongue dancing erotically as the heat surrounded us both of us focused on each other as we broke apart leaning our foreheads together smiling as we were finally on the same page.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and the fact that Jack and Kim finally got together I know that's a plus! For the next chapter I am thinking about using Jendalforevers Idea if you guys think you would like that I think it's a cool idea it's in the reviews if you want to check it out! So tell me what you think…I hope the kiss was good enough again any ideas are welcome and I want to thank kickforever for hers for this chapter I hope that was how you wanted it portrayed! I'll try and update again soon…I try and update everyday if I can!**


	5. Over So Soon?

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER. I KNOW IVE BEEN SUCH A JERK, AND I WANTED TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP, YES I AM A GIRL EVEN THOUGH I HAVE A GUYS NAME. THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING SOOOO AMAZING AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE ME ANY IDEAS FOR FURTURE CHAPTERS.**

**CHAPTER 5: OVER SO SOON?**

**JACKS POV**

I couldn't believe it, I finally had her. Kim chose me out of every guy here, I laughed at the irony of this all. I smiled when I saw her standing at her locker and walked up slowly behind her trying to surprise her. I was just about to wrap my hands around her waist when she whirled around laughing when I jumped back in shock.

"Dang it Kim!" I pretended to pout as I pulled her in closer for a sweet peck on the lips. She smiled up at me and laughed that she had been able to scare me so easily.

"I didn't know my boyfriend was such a wuss," she mockingly sneered at me. I grimaced and pulled out of the hug sulking to myself. She kissed me again and I gave in, I mean really I was only pretending anyways. I laughed inwardly at how easily she could crack me. The bell rang shattering out little bubble of happiness and I muttered to myself about the unfairness of school bells. She laughed and kissed me on the cheek before walking off towards her first period class with one of her little cheerleader friends. I grabbed my stuff and turned the opposite direction completely lost in my own happiness.

**KIMS POV**

I couldn't believe it! JACK BREWER WAS MY BOYFRIEND, MINE HA SUCK IT LINDSEY! I started thinking about Jack and how sweet he was this morning, I laughed to myself at how easy it was to scare him. I was walking towards first block English with my friend Mia and I didn't even realize she was talking to me.

"OMG YOU AND JACK!" Mia shrieked into my ear, it took me a minute to realize she was talking to me, as I was so enclosed in my own happiness.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool huh?" I was hoping she wouldn't ask me a bunch of questions, but I spoke to soon as Jack was one of the hottest guys in school.

"He is sooooo hot! Are you guys like a couple now?" I felt a twinge of jealousy as Mia commented on how hot Jack was, but I mean it's not like I could blame her. I walked into Mr. Lawson's class and we both said bye as she walked into Algebra one door down. I took my seat next to Andrew Carbson (one of the hottest guys in school, I may have had a crush on him before) the quarterback for our prestigious football team. He smiled at me and I barely noticed realizing he wasn't even close to being as hot as Jack. I started to wonder why I even liked him in the first place he was a jerk and he kept answering the questions wrong as if it was funny. I swear if he tried to start a conversation with me one more time about how English will never teach us anything I might just flip him.

The bell rang and I bolted out of my seat, hurrying to my next class (only because I had it with Jack), I was almost to the classroom opening when someone put a hand on my shoulder. I spun around with a smile on my face, thinking it was Jack of course. My smile fell when I realized it was Andrew and I looked around nervously, making sure to one could see us.

"What do you want?" I hissed trying to turn him off so I could leave already.

"Jeez Kim, I just wanted to see if you wanted to see a movie sometime?" He asked in a cocky manner almost as if he was certain I would say yes.

"Thanks for the offer Andrew, but I'm with Jack now." I smiled inwardly as I said that still thinking this could be a dream. I was about to turn around and walk into the classroom when I saw Jack turn the corner and head towards us, I raised my hand to wave him over. Andrew turned his head to see who I was waving at and quickly slammed his lips down onto mine. The kiss was sloppy and I tried to push him off but his weight was too much for me but almost as quickly as it started it was over. I looked around to see Andrew on the floor and Jack with the most pissed look imaginable.

"Jack, thank you so…" He cut me off and his eyes were so detached I thought he was going to explode.

**JACKS POV**

I clenched my hands at my side to keep from exploding, I laughed at myself for thinking this was ever going to work.

"Don't thank me; you know if you didn't want to go out with me you could've just told me." I was almost screaming now and I was oblivious to the people crowding at the door way.

"Jack no it's not what it..." I cut her off, not wanting to hear an explanation for what I just saw.

"Did your lips touch his?" I asked in a controlled tone, trying not to lose my temper, when she didn't respond I turned to where Andrew was laying on the floor.

"She's all yours," I muttered before turning and walking down the hallway.

I ignored Kim's voice as she tried to run after me. I couldn't talk to her right now; I couldn't even look at her right now. My anger was so strong, this was the first time I had ever been truly mad at her, the first time I wasn't even sure if we were going to survive.


	6. Turned Tables

**I would like to thank Jendalforever for her idea for my last chapter! Thank you for all your comments you guys are awesome, if you guys have any ideas just comment and I'll try to use them. **

**Chapter 6: Turned Tables**

**KIMS POV**

I watched Jack walk away with tears threatening to fall. I looked around at the crowd that had now gathered around us everyone looking at Andrew and me, waiting for a reaction of some sort. Milton, Jerry and Eddie stood at the front of the crowd each looking at me shocked. I turned and ran after Jack, calling his name desperately.

"Jack!" I screamed as I ran towards the entrance.

"JACK!" I cried out desperately hoping he would answer me.

"JACK! We have to talk sometime!" I cringed as I heard my voice echo around me.

I sat down on the steps, biting my bottom lip to keep from bawling. I was about to give up and go apologize to Ms. Applebomb when he suddenly sat down next to me, not saying anything.

"Jack, please don't let this be the end of us." I whispered so low I wondered if he had heard it. I heard him sigh and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Kim, you kissed Andrew I know you liked him before but..." I cut him off, I couldn't listen to anymore.

"Jack, no you have it all wrong! He kissed me to make you jealous, I liked him before yes but now all I want is you!" I wanted to scream at him, make him believe that nothing happened.

"Kim….I want to believe you. We've been best friends for years but now we…" Again I cut him off, not wanting to hear him deny our friendship too.

"STOP! I understand our relationship, but our friendship? We have been best friends for years and if you let this? Something that's not even my fault ruin what we have? Then why are we even friends?" I let my anger take over, and I pushed off from the stairs running as far away from him as I could.

**JACKS POV**

I watched as Kim ran away from me, sighing only because I knew she didn't kiss Andrew. I pushed myself up from the stairs knowing better than to go after her when she was this mad. I walked slowly to Ms. Applebombs class, knowing I had to talk to Andrew. I opened the door and walked over to his desk, making sure I made I contact with no one.

"We need to talk." I stared at him daring him to argue with me.

"What?" He snapped at me trying to pick a fight.

"You know exactly what! Did you or did you not kiss Kim?" I asked in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Of course I kissed Kim, she's hot!" He laughed and slapped hands with Frank on his left. I felt myself snap; I grabbed Andrew and flipped him over the desk. I turned on Frank as he stood up and I waited for him to throw the first punch. I grabbed his fist as he swung and flipped him on top of Andrew. They both groaned in pain and I waited for them to get up, they both laid there not bothering to fight. I turned to see Mr. Squires standing in the doorway.

"My office, now." He pointed down the hall and I sighed as I walked down into his office. I slumped down into the chair and I waited for Mr. Squires to start lecturing me about in school violence.

**KIMS POV**

I stopped running when I got to the dojo; I walked in only to see Rudy standing near the bo staffs talking to someone on the phone. I immediately change into my gear and start beating the crap out of one of the practice dummies.

"Kim?" Rudy questions when he gets off the phone.

"Not now Rudy, I'm really not in the mood." I mutter as I manage to kick the dummy in the face.

"Well the school just called; do you know anything about Jack being suspended?" I immediately stopped and whirled around to face him.

"WHAT?!" I scream, trying to think of reasons that would get him expelled. I watch as Rudy takes in my reaction and I can tell he is relieved that I didn't know anything about it.

"Apparently he was caught fighting Andrew and Frank." I turn away from Rudy as I try to process this. He fought for me? The thought brings a smile to my face even though it shouldn't.

"Kim?" He asked, and I knew he was waiting for me to answer him.

"I'm sorry Rudy I'll explain later but right now I need to find Jack." I turned and ran out of the dojo, not even bothering to change out of my gi. I was running past Captain Corndog when I ran smack into someone.

"Hey! Watch where your…" I looked up only to find familiar brown eyes staring back at me.

"Jack?" I asked, even though it was obviously him. "I heard you got suspended."

"Yeah, for three days." He said more to the ground then to me.

"Why were you fighting Andrew and Frank?" I asked, not completely sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"Let's not talk about that, Kim I need to apologize. I knew you didn't kiss Andrew before and I didn't believe you. I'm sorry; I never should have gotten mad at you. If you say you didn't kiss him I believe you." I heard a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Jack, I need my boyfriend to be able to trust me and after today I'm just not sure you do. I'm sorry but I need time to think about us." And then, for the second time today I walked away from Jack Brewer.


	7. Kim?

**Hey guys, im trying to update everyday now! I love your comments and support you guys are awesome! Again comment any ideas and if I use them I promise to give you guy's credit! I hope you guys don't hate me for making kick take a break…hope for a happy ending.**

**Chapter 7: Kim?**

**JACKS POV**

I stood there watching Kim walk away, admiring her courage. I stood there looking at her walk away until eventually I couldn't see anything. I sighed softly as I began to walk home; I looked up at the fading sky and reached for my phone. (_Italics-Jack _**Bold-Jacks mom)**

_Hey mom gonna b late 2night. Stopping dojo k?_

**Alright don't b 2 late we have to talk bout wat happened today.**

_K _

I walked into the dojo and immediately grabbed a bo staff, not bothering to change I focused all my energy on perfecting my routine. I stopped when I couldn't move my arms anymore and I collapsed onto the floor, I glanced at the clock and jumped up when I realized it was already 9:30. I grabbed all my stuff heading towards my house as fast as I could; I pushed open the door only to see my mom standing there with her arms crossed.

"Mom, I'm sorry I lost track of time. I really meant to be home sooner." I whispered to the floor.

"It's okay." She said as she wrapped her arms around me, into a hug that I admit actually helped with the whole situation.

"She kissed him mom, Kim. Or he kissed her and then they were talking about her and I just snapped." I shrugged and she just nodded.

"We'll sort this out later, go to your room." She sighed after moments of silence and I quietly got up and walked up to my bedroom. God I wish Kim was here right now.

**KIMS POV**

God I wish Jack was here right now. I laughed at the irony of the situation, after I walked away from Jack I found myself heading towards the pier where we battled those thugs for Eddie's treasure. Probably not the smartest idea, but it's not like I had a better one. I stopped at the end of the dock, not moving just standing there looking out over the water. I turned my head as I heard the creak of the old planks.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Anybody there?" I asked again when nobody responded; I turned towards the water again and listened for any sudden movements. I gasped as a hand covered my mouth and pulled me towards the docked boat. I struggled against the man, not being able to throw him off.

"Jack?" I asked curiously hoping for the best. The man didn't answer and continued to pull me towards the boat; I winced as my head banged against the rotting wood. My eyes drooped as I felt myself slowly drift out of consciousness and I felt my body being lowered to the floor.

*Two Hours Later*

"Kim?" I tried to lift my head towards the voice but I felt like I was drowning. I felt a hand shake me and I tried to respond managing to open my eyes.

"Jack?" I blinked my eyes again staring up into the familiar chocolate pools.

"How did you find me?" I rasped, relieved that I wouldn't be staying here any longer.

"Your mom called asking if you were with me, when she couldn't find you I called up Milton, Jerry and Eddie and we all split up to try and find you." Jack picked me up bridal style despite my protests and carried me away from the dock.

"Kim?" He asked softly.

"Yeah Jack?" Curious about what he could have to say.

"I'm really glad you're okay." He whispered pulling me closer to his chest. I gladly snuggled closer and closed my eyes realizing for the first time he smelled of axe.

"Me too." I whispered already falling asleep to the rocking motions each step created.

**JACK POV**

I watched as Kim fell asleep as we moved closer into town. I knew we would have to talk about what happened this week but for now I was just happy to have her in my arms again. She sighed as she shifted in my arms and I pulled her closer realizing that anything could've happened tonight. I had called our parents before I woke her and I was turning into my driveway when her mom burst from the doorway and hurried down to us.

"Jack!" Ms. Crawford called out to me.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe you found her, how can I ever repay you!" Her gratitude was evident in her voice and I grudgedly handed Kim over, not wanting to let her out of my sight ever again.

"No need to thank Ms. Crawford, I'm sure Kim would do the same for me." She smiled and we started to walk inside. Her mom tucked her in and I knelt down by her side wondering what she was thinking right now.

"Kim?" She didn't respond so I figured it was safe to talk.

"Tonight, I realized what my life would be without you in it. Even if we don't end up dating again I'd also be losing my best friend. When you wake up or get better I hope we can work everything out, because I want you to know how much you mean to me and I'll never take it for granted again." I sat there silently for a moment and got up to leave; I pulled the blanket up over her chin and walked over to the doorway.

"Good night Kim." I whispered as I shut off the lights and shut the door.

**Will Kim wake up? I want to try and get 50 reviews before I post the next chapter. So read and review with ideas! I will try and update again by Saturday!**


	8. Kim Awakens?

**Hey guys! 57 reviews thank you so much! I love all your ideas thank you so much for commenting! I'm thinking about making the story end in the next few chapters, so any ideas on how to do that pppllleeeaasssseeee review!:D **

** 1379: yeah she's unconscious from being hit on the head. **

**Chapter 8: Kim Awakens?**

**JACKS POV**

"It doesn't look good; she hit her head pretty hard." The doctor offered his condolences and showed himself out. Kim's mom dropped her head into her hands and started to cry.

"It's all my fault." I hit my head against the doorway wondering why I waited so long to go after her.

"Don't say that." Ms. Crawford cried walking over and wrapping her arms around me.

"Would it be okay if I went up to see Kim?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Of course sweetheart." She let go of me, stepping back so I could walk up the stairs.

I walked up slowly, not sure if I was ready to face the reality of Kim lying there. I opened the door cringing as it squeaked, each step I took made a soft crunch as the rug molded around my foot. I knelt down slowly taking her hand in mine.

"Kimmy, please come back." I whispered, knowing he couldn't hear me but keeping some hope that maybe she would awaken. I sighed when she continued lying there; sinking back onto my heels I laughed at my foolishness. I shook my head and got up to walk back downstairs; when I was almost at the door I turned around and walked back to the bed. I slowly bent my head giving her a soft kiss on the lips, the unresponsiveness killing me.

"Wake up soon Kimmy." I whispered not waiting for a response; I turned and walked back down the stairs hanging my head with each step that I took. I couldn't help but feel in the back in my mind that part of this was my fault. Why didn't I go after her sooner? Why did I let her push me away in the first place? What if I had gotten help sooner and not taken her home first? Would it have made a difference? I walked back into the living room hating the hopeful gleam in Ms. Crawford's eye, I shook my head slowly at her and I heard her sigh and walk into the kitchen.

"Jack?" I heard someone calling my name and I jumped up looking around for the source of the noise.

"Jack?" The voice was louder this time and I walked into the hallway, wondering if I was suffering from lack of sleep. I turned quickly jumping back in shock when I saw Kim standing at the top of the stairs.

"Kim?!" I gasped in shock and darted up the stairs two at a time to reach her.

"What happened?" She asked softly, turning to face me.

**KIMS POV:**

I woke up with a pounding head ache, taking a moment to remember where I am. My eyes adjusted and the room spun as I tried to stand, I quickly grabbed onto the nightstand to keep myself from falling.

"Jack?" I called, my voice rough from being asleep for so long. He didn't answer; he probably can't hear me I thought.

"Jack?" I called again, this time from the top of the stairway. I saw him come out and look around, still oblivious to the fact that I was there. I tried to laugh when he turned around and jumped but my head pounded and I immediately stopped.

"Kim?!" He called when he saw me, bounding up the stairs two at time.

"What happened?" I asked, not able to recall what had happened before.

"You don't remember?" Jack asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, I don't remember anything besides standing at the pier, why?" I questioned, wondering why he looked so worried.

"Nothing" He replied quickly; we stood there for a moment in awkward silence.

"Let's go see your mom." He suggested after a moment; I let him pick me up and carry me down the stairs closing my eyes to stop the pounding in my head.

"KIM!" I heard a familiar voice scream and I cringed as it echoed around inside my head. I looked up from Jack's chest and saw my mom running towards us.

"Mom!" I cried and hugged her tightly; I could feel her body shaking as she cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly looking over her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm just glad you're okay!" She said, swiping under her eyes until there was no evidence of her crying left.

"What happened to me?!" I half demanded, wondering why everyone was acting to strange around me today. How long was I out for? Did something bad happen to me?

"You don't remember?" She asked slowly, almost as if the concept was foreign to her.

"Alright, what's going on? Jack just asked me the same question not five minutes earlier, so both of you have some explaining to do." I was speaking in a controlled tone for two reasons; one I needed to keep my temper in check so they would tell me and two I didn't want to worsen my headache.

"See Kimmy the thing is…" Jack started to explain but I cut him off.

"No tell me the truth, no lies." I saw him sigh and I almost felt bad for being so demanding, but I had a right to know.

"But we don't know." Jack said and I stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean you don't know? Weren't you there with me?" I asked, distinctly remembering him carry me back to the house.

"No, at least not until the very end, we had a fight and like a coward I let you walk off. Then your mom called to see if you were with me and when I said no she was afraid something had happened to you. So me Eddy, Jerry and Milton organized a search party to find you, I found you on the boat unconscious and I carried you back here." Jack looked at me nervously once he had finished with his story.

"How long was I out for?" I asked scared to hear the answer.

"About forty eight hours, the doctor said the chances of you waking up again weren't good." Jacks expression told me that while was out things hadn't been easy.

"And leave you two? Nah, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye!" I joked trying to lighten the mood. I walked over and wrapped my arms around Jack's middle.

"I'm okay." I whispered into his chest.

"I know, but I still can't help but worry about you." He replied, and I smiled at his sweet response still shocked at the fact that Jack Brewer was mine!

"But now comes the tricky part." Jack said and I racked my brain thinking of something that could have happened between us.

"What's that?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Don't play with me Kim. You know the fight? The entire reason you were walking away from me? Does any of this ring a bell?" I shook my head and I could tell he was annoyed when he dropped his arms, walking away from the embrace.

"Kimmy are we ever going to be okay again?" He asked softly and I wasn't sure I had heard him, until he repeated question. Making sure I was not mistaking the relationship for something that it was not.

"Are we?" I questioned, not knowing whether we would ever make peace. Should we even be together? I questioned myself, but for once. This was one question I didn't seem to have the answer too.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, this is the longest chapter I've ever written and I hope you enjoyed it! I would like to thank LUKET for her idea to have Kim awaken by Jack kissing her. I want to get to 70 reviews before I post the next chapter! And as promised it is posted before Saturday:D love you guys please review!**


	9. Trouble

**Hey guys thank you so much for your reviews and for over 12,000 views!(: As always any ideas please comment and I will try and incorporate them into the story! This chapter is more mature, there is some cussing and some sexual scenes. **

**Chapter 9: Trouble**

**JACKS POV**

I walked outside gulping in the air hoping it would take my mind off of the scene that just occurred. She didn't remember? What was that going to do to us? Our relationship was already barely intact as it is and now this? I kicked over their trash can watching as it banged to the ground, I closed my eyes and sighed deeply walking over and picking it up right again.

"Jack?" I heard a small voice mutter behind me. I spun around to find Kim staring intently at me; for a minute neither one of us moved.

"Kim, honey I have to go into work. I tried to take another day off but they really need me, I am so sorry honey. Jack will be here if you need anything and I'll try to be home early, maybe nineish?" Ms. Crawford's voice startled us, both of us only listening on a subconscious level.

"Mom, I am fine I promise. Go to work; don't worry about me Jacks here." It took Kim a second to respond but when she did I was surprised at the amount of strength she spoke with. Her mom's face eased when she mentioned that I was going to be here and I inwardly smiled at the thought I might be able to fix what I caused.

Kim and I sat there waving awkwardly until she was no more than a speck in the distance.

"So what do we do know?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know it's almost five, does food sound good?" I asked hoping to get her to eat something.

"Yeah, I'm starving actually; how about some pizza?" She wondered and I realized pizza sounded really good right now.

"Sure." I answered picking her up bridal style (again) and carrying her into the house. I sat her on a kitchen chair as I got out the number for the local Papa Johns.

"Hi, this is Allison from the Papa Johns in Seaford how may I help you?" I laughed to myself; she sounded so bored.

"Hi, could I please have one extra hot jalapeño pizza with extra cheese and one Hawaiian pizza for delivery." Kim grinned at me for remembering her favorite pizza and I stuck my tongue out at her knowing she would remember the argument we had about pineapple and ham on pizza. It just doesn't work! She laughed and I had to turn around, missing what the girl had just said.

"Sorry, can you repeat that." I asked feeling stupid.

"I asked you what you address was sir." I could hear her giggling through the phone.

"8290 Waterfall Ln. Seaford, 28076." I replied.

"Alright your total is going to be 24.75; it will be delivered in about an hour and a half. Thank you have a great day." I quickly ended the call and thought about how slow pizza was here before Kim burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just, you're so awkward on the phone!" I watched as she continued to laugh and eventually I joined in with her.

"Nice Kim," I walked over to her and kissed her softly pulling her closer to me. I felt her squirm and I laughed.

"Who's awkward now Kimmy?" I watched as she cringed at the nickname.

"Kim?" I asked when she didn't respond, I backed up as she came towards me thinking maybe I had gone too far. As I backed up towards the living room I tripped over the edge of the carpet landing on my ass. She quickly jumped on top of me laughing when I cringed.

I flipped the situation and rolled her under me tickling her until she was begging me to stop. I released her but held her captive, both of us just staring at each other. She slowly pulled me down to her initiating the kiss, running her tongue slowly over my lips. I eagerly reacted letting her gain entrance and rolling her on top of me, careful not to crush her.

"Jack," she moaned pulling off my shirt as I reached my hands around her to unhook her bra, pausing for a moment only to check her expression. I picked her up with her legs wrapped around me, carrying her up to her bedroom. I gently laid her down, freezing when she reached from my belt buckle.

"Kim?" I asked grabbing her hand, both of us knowing the repercussions of her answer.

"Yes." She answered. Immediately we both reached for each other, now are passion stronger than it had ever been.

"Condom?" I asked quickly my breathing becoming harder.

"I'm on the pill." She replied her breath even more erratic then mine.

**KIM POV**

Wow, I laid there in Jacks arms thinking about what had just happened. I just had sex with Jack Brewer; I closed my eyes snuggling closer to him thinking about how perfect this was.

"CRAP!" I opened one eye to see Jack jumping out of bed and quickly pulling on pants. Forgoing the shirt he grabbed his wallet running out of them room.

"Jack?" I called, before realizing the pizza delivery guy was at the door. I grinned and pulled his shirt on slowly walking down the stairs. The "guy" turned out to be the same girl that was on the phone and I laughed as she almost dropped the pizzas staring at Jacks abs. She turned and saw me, scowling before taking the money and stomping away. Jack looked back at me both of us laughing at what had just happened.

I sat down at the kitchen table, immediately digging into my pizza. Thinking to myself that food tasted so much better after having sex. Jack and I grinned at each other from across the bar knowing that we were both thinking about the same thing. We ate the rest of our pizza in comfortable silence, when we were finished I glanced at the clock realizing it was already eight o'clock!

"My mom's going to be home soon!" I cried, running up the stairs to shower and get dressed.

I jumped in the shower quickly shampooing and washing my body hoping I would be out before my mom got home. I grabbed a towel, shutting off the water and running to my closet to find something to wear. I grabbed a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt off the shelf; I tied my hair into a bun and raced back down stairs looking around for anything that needed cleaning. I turned around to go look for Jack and realized he was right behind me already showered and changed.

I grinned at him giving his a slight peck on the lips, pulling him over to the couch to watch t.v. We had just turned on Disney Channel when my mom walked through the door.

"Hey guys!" She smiled at us sitting there.

"What did y'all do?" She asked.

"Nothing much, we ordered some pizza, showered and have been watching some t.v." Jack answered for both of us.

"Sounds funs! Jack thank you so much for watching Kim tonight. You're welcome to stay here tonight, but I talked to your mom and she sounds like she really misses you." I looked at Jack and saw that he missed his mom too.

He glanced over at me and I nodded hoping he got that hint that it was okay to go home.

"Not a problem Ms. Crawford, and thank you so much for letting my stay here the past few nights but I think I am going to go home." I smiled at him and he looked relieved.

"Not a problem Jack, why don't you grab your stuff and I will take you home." My mom smiled at him like he was the greatest thing in the world and I knew I was probably going to hear about how lucky I was when she got back.

"Alright," Jack knew better than to argue with my mom on this and quickly gathered his stuff before heading to the car.

He turned around before he got to the door and quickly pecked me on the lips.

"See you later Kimmy." He whispered before walking out the door. My mom grabbed her keys and headed towards the car as well.

"Honey, will you be okay?" I smiled at my mom and was glad she cared so much about me.

"Course, he only lives like fifteen minutes away." She laughed and closed the door behind her and I waited for the familiar click of the lock. I turned back towards the t.v and closed my eyes just to take a quick nap.

**Hey guys I hope you like the chapter it's the start of the plot line from SPADEWOLFS idea, so comment, review, tell me if you liked it/disliked it I love hearing from you guys! I will try and update again by Wednesday if I can!(: **


End file.
